


Do You Dream Of Me?

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strider's thoughts while nightwatching on the journey to Rivendell with the Hobbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Dream Of Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Disclaimer : **As always, I own nothing and gain no money by writing this.**  
  
Rest the while you can. Be at peace. Strider is watching.  
  
Strider is always watchful. That's what he's meant to do.  
  
The Shadow is rising. There is thunder and lightning far away beyond the hills. I do not know for how long I can protect you. But I do know I will have to. The journey will not end at Rivendell, albeit I wish it could.  
  
I wish it could.  
  
I wish I could stay there, and be with you, my love, my lady, my queen. I can feel your embrace, your lips, the warmth of your body next to mine. My Lady Arwen Undómiel of Rivendell, who calls me Elessar and softly whispers my name when she sleeps at night.  
  
One day we shall be free.  
  
Free from 'destiny' and 'blood', free from the choices of Wise Men who keep all of us in the dark, give us new names, use us for their plans and destroy us in the process.  
  
One day we will make our own choices. For our own good – or evil.  
  
One day I shall claim my own name, claim what is mine. claim what should have been mine long ago.  
  
One day she will make a choice.  
  
But that day is yet to come.  
  
Rest now. Be at peace. Strider is watching.   



End file.
